In The Arena
by Wolfy McBubblehorn
Summary: Happenings in the arena, fighting and a little romance all in one!woopdydoo! from our computer to yours- Enjoy.


Lotrisbest- So, why are we doing this again?

Dtlux- Because, remember my new obsession of THE HUNGER GAMES? WOOHOO!

Lotrisbest- Oh yeah…so, we're gonna be doing this from Katniss' POV, in the arena.

Dtlux- And this is just book one, not the other two, remember that.

Lotrisbest- Yeah, what she said.

Dtlux- Let's get on with it!

Lotrisbest- Right, but you get to write this one.

Dtlux- YES! I CLAIM IT ALL!

Lotrisbest- Big whoop.

In The Arena

I soared over a fallen tree branch and landed in the grass smoothly before kicking my heels back up and running as fast as I can through the dim-lighted woods. I searched frantically over my shoulder for sign of her. The girl from District 1. As soon as I felt I was safe, I slowed down to a fast stride through the leaves. I froze when I heard a crack behind me. I scurried up a tree with low and high branches, and waited for my victim to walk out into the open. I was praying for it to be the District 1 girl again, so I could just get her out of the way. She has been quite a trouble to me during my time in the arena so far. But instead, a tall figure walked out of a clump of bushes, and I knew at once it was a boy.

Wasn't Thresh, this I knew for sure. He was too skinny. Not Cato either. Much too tall for Cato. I released my hand's grip from my bow and grabbed my knife instead. I was ready to pounce.

So, creating the best battle cry I could scream, I jumped from the tree and landed roughly on my opponent. I smacked the back of the boy's head, hoping it might slow him down against me, and rolled him over to see his face.

Peeta's frightened face lights up immediately once he realizes it is his star-crossed lover, Katniss Everdeen. I gasped and stepped off of him, reaching out for his hand. He takes it, and I tug him back up. I rush into his arms, and we embrace for a few minutes.

"I thought I had lost you," I whispered, full of regret for splitting up with him when the girl from District 1 found our camp ground base.

"I'll always find you, Katniss," he replies with a smile.

I smile back, while that warm, happy feeling rushes through me once again. I remember our act suddenly; a couple. No, not just any couple. _The _couple. The boy who confessed his love for me in front of all of Panem. And the girl who was on fire.

I reach up to him and kiss him quickly, not surely used to our roles in the arena yet. But I believe it was enough for him to understand that I didn't want us to split up again. He nods, smiling, and we're on our way again, walking casually this time, only he is limping, and I am aware of it. I worry so much about him.

Hearing a snap behind us, we raise our weapons, back to back. Him with the knife I lent to him in the beginning, and me with my bow and arrows. I am completely prepared to take drastic measures and literally drag Peeta on the forest floor and run, when Foxface appears. I take a shot with my fourth arrow, not missing, but having it reflected with her shield. My puzzled face pauses for a moment as I think. _Now, where did that come from?_

But the confusion disappears just in time as Peeta steps in front of me to fling his knife towards her. She raises her hand simply, and a thought flashes through my mind. A warning, perhaps?

I slap Peeta's hand just before he throws it, and the knife falls to the ground. Foxface chuckles, apparently amused with herself, and then points behind us, not speaking a word. We flip our heads around at the same time and spot three people, weapons all raised above their heads, screaming, and running towards us quickly. We turn, hoping to find Foxface, but she has vanished. I suspect she climbed in a nearby tree, but there's no time to find out for sure.

We run towards them, realizing who is who. There is Clove and Cato, and the boy from District 10. I never did figure out his name. But what does it matter? He'll be dead soon enough. I already promised Rue I would win for us both…Rue. A stabbing pain hits me hard, and a few tears cloud my eyes, but I shake them off quickly.

_I can't let my fear show._

I slash the boy from District 10 hard in the neck with one of my arrows, and he's gone without even trying to fight back. I find it rather pathetic. Peeta tries to stab Clove, but ends up cutting her thigh, right down to the bone. It didn't kill her, but it was good enough to keep her…occupied for a while. As for Cato, he escaped in the woods as soon as he saw me kill the boy from District 10.

Peeta was about to make a dash after him, but I clutched onto his sleeve tightly, refusing to let him go.

I cry in a pleading, yet firm voice, "Don't leave me again."

He smiles sadly and takes my hand, replying, "It will never happen again."

And we run, fingers entwined, into the forest, not knowing what we will face, but knowing we will face it together.


End file.
